


The Vest

by CastielsCarma



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, formal wear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27153182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean tries on some new clothes that Castiel really approves of.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949407
Comments: 11
Kudos: 75





	The Vest

**Author's Note:**

> This is my prompt for day 22 of Kinktober: **Formal wear** , overstimulation, or sadomasochism .
> 
> Look, something sort of sweet for today's prompt.

Castiel leans back against the door frame and takes a sip of his coffee as he watches Dean get dressed.

His eyes roam over the dark jeans that hugs him just right over the swell of his ass. His white shirt is buttoned up and the dark blue tie hangs down – ignored for now – as Dean puts on a sleeveless vest.  
  
Castiel bites his bottom lip. It's a nice vest, still cotton but with a shine to it. It's almost too nice. He takes another mouthful of coffee before putting the mug down on the dresser behind him.

Dean turns his body as he looks at himself in the mirror.  
  
“When's the wedding,” Castiel says as he takes a step towards Dean. He's fucking breathtaking as he smiles but Castiel's eyes linger on Dean's hands as he buttons the second button, leaving the one all the way down unbuttoned.  
  
The vest is tailored and it starts hugging Dean's waist; it's just a whisper of a shape but Castiel is already hard.  
  
Dean smiles as he buttons the third button. “Asshole, I want a divorce.”

Castiel grins and reaches out to stroke down Dean's arms. “Already? He must have been a disappointment. Come with me. I'll give you what you really want.”

Dean buttons the last button, chuckling. “A decent 401K and more vacation? A trip to the Zeppelin museum?”

Castiel exhales and tries to ignore his cock that rests heavy and hard in his pants. He grabs Dean by the tie and pulls him in close. Their groins are flushed with each other.

Dean murmurs, “Whoa, Cas, what's up?”

“My cock is up.” His hands trail down Dean's side. The black cotton of the waistcoat feels so good against his hands and he really likes how it looks on Dean. “Who deserves to see you like this?”

“I don't know about deserves,” Dean chuckles. “Just trying it out for the big teacher conference summit on Tuesday.” Dean kisses Castiel's cheek. “You know, the one I'm going to.”

“You're too kind to them. Take off the vest.” Castiel grabs Dean by the shoulders and turns him around.

Dean eases out of the vest and Castiel takes it. “Now the shirt.”

“Don't mess them up, Cas. I've already ironed them. And we promised to meet Charlie in – ” Dean glances at his watch “– two hours.”

Castiel hums. “Oh, I won't mess anything up.” He pulls Dean in by the belt and unbuckles it. Grabbing Dean by the hair, he yanks his head back and whispers in his ear. “And two hours gives us plenty of time. Get out of those pants and underwear.”

When Dean hesitates, Castiel growls in his ear. “ _Now_.”

Dean lets his pants drop and gets rid of his underwear. He tosses them in the corner.

Castiel's voice is darker now and his cock pulsates with _need._ “Now put the vest back on and button it up.”

He can hear Dean exhale and he does as Castiel orders him. “No, do it slowly.”

Dean raises an eyebrow in question but a smile plays on his lips.

Castiel watches as Dean buttons the vest back up and he can't help but stroke the fabric again and run his hands over Dean. He grabs Dean by the waist and leans in to kiss his neck. “You're gorgeous.”

“What was in that coffee?” Dean murmurs, his voice breathy.

“Mm, that's for me to know and for you to find out. Turn around again.”

Dean nods and turns, facing the wall.

Castiel exhales in surprise and has to grab his cock to stop him from coming on the spot. “Oh, you've been a bad boy.” He runs his fingers through Dean's hair and pulls. “A _very_ bad boy.” Castiel slaps the black-jeweled butt plug.

Dean moans and arches his back.

Castiel grins. “Oh, you should see yourself now. The gods did something right when they made you, Dean Winchester.”

“I don't know about – “

Castiel tugs at the plug and smiles when Dean stops mid-sentence and emits something between a sigh and a gasp. “Arch your back for me.”

Dean arches his back and Castiel loves the immediate compliance. What a sight he is.

The black-jeweled butt plug fits perfectly between his cheeks but what Castiel really loves is the black vest. The dark cotton and the way it defines Dean's waist creates a tantalizing contrast to the perfect roundness of Dean's ass and it makes the west stand out even more.

Castiel slowly removes the butt plug and unzips his pants.  
  
“Cas, please.”

“I don't think this will bring you as much pleasure as it will bring me,” Castiel muses. “See it a lesson in not always getting what you want.” He strokes his cock, so hard already and spreads precome around the head with his thumb. Christ, he hasn't been this turned on in ages.  
  
“I don't always get what I want,” Dean mutters. “I'm still waiting for that trip to the Zeppelin – “

Castiel plunges his cock inside Dean's asshole, all open and ready for him.

“Fuck, Cas... “ Dean's moans are music to his ears and the way his ass clenches around his cock is sweeter than anything. He could fuck Dean all day, every day, and never tire.

Castiel grunts and fucks him hard and fast, grabbing Dean's hips tight, because he knows he'll come hard and fast. Already, he's on the edge. His heart hammers in his chest and the sound of flesh slapping against flesh sends another spike of arousal through him.

The black vest moves slightly as Dean's muscles play and the way it accentuates his waist – it's one of the hottest things Castiel has ever seen.

He can't hold on any longer.

Castiel slows down and roams his hands over Dean's back. He moans as he feels the soft fabric under his hands, the feel of the black under his fingers. He strokes down over Dean's ass and marvels at the contrast from the silky black material to warm, soft skin.

Now.

Castiel pulls out from Dean's ass.

Dean moans in disappointment but Castiel is all about his imminent release. He moves closer and places his cock on the vest. Fuck. With a few strokes, Castiel comes. White ropes of cum land on the dark vest.

Castiel's breath is shaky as he moves the head over the vest until it's clean. Dean and the vest on the other hand are soiled, sticky with his cum and it's the hottest thing he's ever seen.

Castiel grins and smacks Dean's ass.

Dean groans and arches his back.

Castiel grabs the butt plug and pushes it inside Dean again. “Here's something to fill you up with. Wear it all day and if you're good, I'll reward you tonight.” He grabs a napkin and wipes himself off before tucking himself back into his pants.

Dean narrows his eyes and Castiel smacks him on the ass again. “Go shower if you like. And that vest needs cleaning.”

“I didn't know you had a thing for vests.” Dean draws playful nonsense symbols on Castiel's chest with his finger.

“I never see you in shirts and pants and hot vests. And maybe I have a thing for vests. And you. And the two of you combined is very nice indeed.”

Dean chuckles. “I work with kids that can't wipe their noses. I don't think vests and dress shirts would be proper attire.” Dean kisses him on the cheek. “I'll go shower and fix dry cleaning for the vest.”

“Mm,” Castiel runs his fingers over the front of Dean's vest. “You should definitely keep it on after Tuesday's conference.” He winks.  
  
Dean laughs. “You still can't wink man. You've had a decade to practice.”

“Shut up and go take a shower.”


End file.
